GIfts
by bubblessunshinedelight
Summary: Derek isn't the best at giving gifts. girl!Stiles/Derek


When Stiles came to home from her night classes she expected to see her boyfriend/mate/wolfman (they were all the same to her) waiting for her, preferably in bed. And he was, but she wasn't expecting, what seemed like a part of a bloody animal. She climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard. Derek looked nervous which was rare for him. He turned around and handed her the appendage.

He sighed harshly. "I got this." He waved towards the foot. "For you." He grunted. She examined it discreetly.

"Oh you got me a rabbit's foot. From actual rabbit. I love it! It's fresh and a little bloody, but that's okay!" Stiles said with extra enthusiasm. She didn't want to hurt Derek's feelings, but knew she had done so anyway, because, hello werewolf. He could hear her heart, and the way his face just dropped was an obvious sign too that she over did the excitement to the point where it was unbelievable. But she really does appreciate it because she knows he was just trying to be a sweet boyfriend. If only Scott simply thought about the things he said before he said them.

_Allison and Scott were coming over for a movie night with Stiles and Derek. Allison went straight to the kitchen to help Stiles finish the mini hot dogs. (Derek's guilty pleasure.) While Scott went to the living room, where she heard him greet Derek, who was setting up the dvd player. She didn't notice at first until she saw something flash on Allison's neck when she turned to put the food in the oven._

_"Did you buy a new necklace?" Stiles asked. Allison instinctively touched her neck then pulled out a gold necklace for under her shirt. Then her face broke out into a crinkly eyed smile that told Stiles the story behind this has something, if not everything, to do with Scott._

_"No, Scott gave this to me last night as and anniversary gift." She said with a proud smile and held the pendant out for Stiles to get a closer look._

_"Oh my gosh! Allison it's so beautiful and so you! Are you sure Scott chose this for you?" Stiles exclaimed looking at the beautiful and very accurate necklace. A gold necklace with an arrow shooting through a circle and extending to a wolf howling._

_"Hey! I'm very capable of buying good gifts." He said walking into the kitchen, with mock hurt. Stiles knew the real reason he came into the kitchen though, because the timer on the oven just went off when he walked in._

_"Sure you are Scott. And it's a good thing I made like four batches of this. I think if you and Derek worked really hard you could eat half this town." She joked as Derek walked in rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face._

_"Whatever. Besides you were with me most of those times I was buying Allison a gift. So there's your proof." _

_"She was probably there to make sure you didn't get anything traumatizing." Derek answered this time with a bigger smile on his face and Allison and Stiles couldn't hold back their laughter._

_"Ha ha." Scott replied dryly, "I bet my gift ideas are better than the ones you've given Stiles." Derek stopped smiling and tried looking anywhere, but Scott. Stiles narrowed her eyes slowly at Scott, because she knew that look on Derek's face, 'it's his 'oh shit I messed up face'. She knew if Scott's idiot self continued there would be a problem._

_"Yea that's what I thought." Scott said with a triumphant smile. "What were some of your bright ideas Derek?" He said. Scott, being who he is, didn't realize the tension in the room was building. It wasn't until Allison loudly face palmed herself, that's what it took for things to click in his mind. "Waitttt." He said looking back and forth between Derek's red face and Stile's shaking head. "You've never gotten Stiles a gift?"_

_"I-no-she." Derek took a deep breath. "I never thought about it before." He muttered, but we still heard him. Of course Scott didn't know when it was time to shut up. _

_"But you guys have been dating for a year now. Not once. Wow." He shrugged, took a mini hot dog, and walked out the kitchen. Allison broke the silence with a sigh and looked between me and Derek._

_"I'm so sorry about him." Allison said. Hey it's not her fault Stiles thought. You can only teach Scott so much. _

_"It's okay. Really. I'm used to him NOT KNOWING WHEN TO SHUT UP!" Stiles yelled towards smiled reasurringly at her and patted her arm. She smiled at the girl and Derek and walked out the kitchen. Three seconds later they heard an "Ow, what was that for!" from Scott._

_"Hush, Scott. You're a werewolf I know for a fact that did hurt." Allison replied. Stiles chuckled quietly. Then she looked at Derek who hadn't said anything since Scott's word vomit, and he looked perplexed about something. Stiles walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist with her chin propped up on his chest. The contact shocked him at first, but he put his arms around only few seconds later._

_"What's going on in that head of yours Sourwolf?" Stiles whispered, knowing his wolf ears would hear. He looked hesitant before he asked._

_"Do you want me to get you gifts?" He asked nervously. Stiles rolled her eyes and smiled softly. _

_"You heard what I said to Allison I don't need any gifts."_

_"There's a difference between need and want Stiles." She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them._

_"I'll be happy with whatever you give me Der. Gifts or no gifts. It doesn't matter." She told him to reassure him. He nodded and Stiles knew he was already thinking of what to get her. She knew whatever it was she would love it. She leaned up to peck him on the lips, and he tugged on her bottom lip a little and kissed it when he let go. He leaned back and gave her that smile he only saves for her. _

_"Guys what's taking so long? I want to watch the movie." Scott whined from the living room. Stiles felt, more than heard, Derek's low growl that soon turned into chuckles after Scott said, "Ow Allison! Stop hitting me!" Stiles sighed and patted his chest._

_"Let's go in before Allison really hurts him." Derek nodded wrapped his arms around her from behind as they made their way to the couch._

"You don't like it." Derek says his eyes looking hurt. Stiles is quick to respond.

"No. No. I do like it." She tries to tell him, but he's already sat down on the edge of their bed looking at his lap. "Just a little less blood next time." She said under her breath. His shoulders slumped even more. She got on her knees in the middle of the bed and crawled towards his back, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and put her face in his neck. "Hey I love it because it came from you." She started kiss his along his neck. "Now how about I give you a gift of my own." She pulled his jacket off and he spun around and pinned her to the bed, the rim of his eyes red. Now this is what she expected when she came home.

One week later Stiles was cooking. Derek had gone out earlier saying he had to pick something up. She was just about to shuffle to the left on the beat of the song that was playing. When two familiar hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Sourwolf you messed up my flow." She said smiling back at him. He kissed her as an apology and a greeting.

"I got you something." He said, but this time he looked more relaxed than before.

"Derek you don't need to keep getting me things." She sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"I know I didn't _need _to. I wanted to. So here." He shoved a red box in her face. She put her spoon down and took the box. She eyed him warily before opening with precaution. What she saw was enough to put a huge grin on her face. She looked up at Derek who had a proud smile on his face.

"Derek its beautiful!" And it was. He got her a gold wrist cuff with a triskelion in the center identical to the tattoo on his back. Simple yet beautiful. She took it out the box, handed it to him, and held her wrist out. He slipped it on and it fit perfectly. She beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck, rocking him backwards slightly. "I love it. Thank you so much." She said quietly.

His arms wound around her, "I got it, because that symbol means Alpha, Beta, Omega. In this case I got it for Alpha, Mate, and Pack." He said into her neck.

She nodded against him, "Like I said I love it," She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "and I love you."

He smiled at her softly and dragged a thumb across her cheek. "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
